The Warrior Pilot
by DJmuppet
Summary: 13 year old Duncan Mills was the most wealthy teenager in England, however he did not do what most teenagers did with this amount of money, he spent it buying and making planes that are fit for everything from combat to transportation to recon after he started free lancing to help the allied forces in places like Afghanistan and anywhere else that they need him. When he was on att


**The Warrior Pilot**

**Summary: **13 year old Duncan Mills was the most wealthy teenager in England, how ever he did not do what most teenagers did with this amount of money, he spent it buying and making planes that are fit for everything from combat to transportation to recon after he started free lancing to help the allied forces in places like Afghanistan and anywhere else that they need him. When he was on attachment to America to train pilots his life trained for ever.

**Warning: **this story is very outlandish and if you don't like it fuck off 

**Info:** I know aircraft speed is given in knots but it is easier for me to give it in MPH

Chapter 1

17 year old pilot officer Duncan Mills of the RAF was currently flying over the English channel on his way to Gibraltar in his C-17X Dominator, that he was piloting solo without any other air crew, however this aircraft is not like the normal C-17 because he had modified it beyond what could be classified as normal, you see a normal C-17 could travel at a normal safe cruise speed which is 586mph however this aircraft is fitted with Duncan's own experimental engines that he calls twisters instead of the standard Pratt & Whitney's this means that the aircraft has a top speed of 1,141mph which is equal to mach 1.5 so this aircraft which is one of the biggest transport aircraft in the world can break the speed of sound at a normal cruising thrust, the engines work by recalculating the air that has already gone through them to increase the thrust twice over, this increases fuel efficiency and whit the experimental fuel that he made (and uses in all of his aircraft) means that he can keep this aircraft flying constantly at full thrust for two months if he wishes, and that is only on half a tank, this aircraft is also equipped with laser guided missiles and bombs as well as the normal chaff and flairs, so basically this was a literal flying fortress which you did not want to be on the receiving end of.  
His current load was a full payload of small arms that will be supplied to all troops that will be moving on to Afghanistan.

As he sat in the cockpit monitoring all of his equipment, while flying manually (because he refuses to fly on auto pilot because it removed the thrill out of flying, because of this he does not have any auto pilot system on any aircraft that he makes and owns) he looks back on his life so far.

_**FLASHBACK**_

When he finished primary school at the age of 11 he stated to excel in all work that was given to him, at the age of 12 he was put through tests on all subjects including physiological and physical examinations, he aced all of them, and he finished all of his schooling the same year.  
However instead of going to college or university he started to learn how to fly and again like everything he finished early and when he was 13 he bought his first aircraft which was a Grob Tutor Mark 1 and once he stated flying and perfecting he skills he was already better than most RAF pilots that fly this aircraft, and this was proven when he took part in an air show at Duxford when he was able to outperform the other pilots that where trained and flew for the RAF, and form that the RAF started to observe him discreetly to see if he could become an asset in the future, however through the next two years he started to increase the amount of aircraft he had however he did not just buy them he modified the ones he already had and he started to make his own version of the experimental Boeing 2707 which he made as a cargo carrier, which was lighter and faster than the original was supposed to be. After he made this aircraft he set up a cargo transportation company that operated on a private airfield just outside RAF wittering which also acted as the local controller for his airfield. At this point he owned 72 planes and half of them were made by him, they were either copies of the originals or prototypes made by him, the other aircraft where ranging from jets to props which he had by now adapted to his deigns like new and better engines, better airframes, fuels and systems, Hell he even remade the Lancaster bomber and other wartime aircraft which were currently on loan to 617 squadron.

By his 16th birthday he was employed by the RAF as a cargo and troop transporter, he was not required to retrain on how to fly aircraft, which many other RAF pilots thought was unfair, however to settle this Duncan persuaded to organise a competition between him and other pilots that wanted to take part and they could use whatever aircraft they wanted, this was done at RAF Honington and was judged by a civilian panel that had no relation to any pilot in the competition, the RAF pilots turned up in aircraft ranging from Tornadoes to typhoons expecting to win hands down, however he had brought a custom made aircraft that he called the X-12, it had small diamond shaped wings with a wingspan of 35 ft which is much smaller that the tornado and typhoon, it had a duel engine system that used his new engine design that put out twice the thrust of the tornado GR4, it had a very sleek design which was very slim and small which matched his personal size, it had two angled fins that angled down (like a UAV) that acted as the horizontal and vertical stabilisers,, its top speed was Mach 2.5 at full thrust which was twice as fast as the tornado and typhoon, it was designed to have excellent aerodynamics and manoeuvrability in the air, its to altitude was 35,000ft and it could travel twice the distance )he has not discovered the new fuel yet), and finally it was covered in a shiny black coating which made it stand out in the sunlight and disappear in the dark.  
When the other pilots saw his aircraft they could not believe their eyes, to the it looked like a cross between an F22 raptor and an F35 lightning except when they saw it fly they could tell it was like neither of them. The other pilots now a little unsure of Duncan's ability behind the stick of an aircraft got ready for the competition.  
Because this was a military competition there were military related tasks, some of these were, air to air simulated combat where you would take turns at being the prey or the predator, bombing runs and finally aerobatics.  
While the other pilots did good and stuck with their training, Duncan was better, in the air to air combat exercise he out manoeuvred his target easily with a combination of superior thrust and using the current environment to help by flying very low at only 10ft at one point, he also managed to target and destroy (theoretically) his opponent within 10 seconds. His bombing run was perfectly executed by dropping the bomb from 12,000 ft high dead centre on the target, and finally his beat the other plots in aerobatics by performing a hovering manoeuvre while facing straight up which the other aircraft could not do because their engines where not powerful enough and there aircraft weight too much, the other pilots after seeing this could only watch on disbelievingly at the performance and after he landed and the scores were reviled, it showed that the pilots previous assumption was wrong and from then on they had a better respect for him.

However some accused him of cheating so he called up the main person who was accusing him and told him to get into the navigators seat, this person was an American F-18 Super hornet pilot visiting from the American air base in England RAF Mildenhall. Let's just say that when Duncan landed again the pilot was covered in sick, and he also had a new respect for the young pilot. After this the pilots wanted him to be a part of their squadrons however he wanted to stay independent.

A month after the competition he went on his first tour with the X-12 to Afghanistan, all of the English pilots their had herd of him and had no reason to doubt him however the pilots from other countries either ignored him, treated him like a child or tried to fight him because he was a higher rank than some of them and him being so young made them think that he bribed his way into the rank however they learned soon enough not to mess with him when 10 pilots and aircraft engineers came out of a combat training session covered in bruises and lacerations and he came out with not a single injure and a smug look on his face. When he arrived in Afghanistan most of the engineers wanted to work on his aircraft because it was majorly different from anything that they had seen before, however he refused to let anyone work on his aircraft but himself, most engineers argued with his however they stopped when they were introduced with a combination of them not having a clue on how this aircraft works and a order from the hire up's to do as he says because he is too much of an asset to lose.  
His first callout came a week after he arrived when a group of regiment soldiers were stuck in a fire fight with Taliban surrounding them, he immediately taxied to the runway where he took off with a payload of 2 laser guided bombs, 4 heat seeking missles,2 radar guided missiles, 4 air to ground missiles and 2 30calibre cannons full of anti armour rounds, all of these weapons where of his own making and this aircraft could fit so many more of them but they were not needed. His target was 50 miles away he got there in 3 minutes after getting the call, he performed a low flyover at full thrust with after burner to create a sonic boom after he warned the soldiers on the ground, this scared of some of the Taliban insurgents, he requested permission to fire on the enemy which was granted, he warned the soldiers to find some cover and went in at a slower speed, he first let loose with an air to ground missiles which took out a cluster of 5 insurgents, he used his other air to ground missiles and took out another 12 insurgents, he then switched to his laser guided bombs and dropped on killing 2 more insurgents and he released the other witch killed one more, when it came down on the last 5 insurgents who were now shooting at him with medium calibre small arms he used his cannons which he managed to take all of them out with but not before one of them got a lucky shot and managed to get a round through a week point in the cockpit cover and hit him in the shoulder, however he ignored it. He could hear the soldiers on the ground cheering through the radio, he reported that the mission had been a success and that he would also need a bit of medical assistance when he got back for his shoulder.  
when he arrived on base he performed a perfect landing and taxied his aircraft to its position and shut it down he climbed out to be met with about 20 other pilots and other aircrew to congratulate him at to see if he was alright as well as a small medical crew. Apparently the pilots had managed to get permission to listen in on the conversation over the radio and had managed to get the soldiers to narrate what was going on to them, after that all the other aircrews respected him. He was treated quickly and he got to work placing a new canopy on his aircraft and then he was placed on active duty, after his 6 month tour he flew back to his airfield after saying good bye to his new friends he then put the X-12 in his maintenance hanger where he would overhaul it later to keep it in top condition like all of his aircraft.

A week after he came back from his tour he was contacted by the UK peace keeping force and offered a job for his services in the future and that led to where he was know, he was working for all militaries that were part of the UN and the UN force itself.

_**FLASHBACK ENDS!**_

He smiled to himself as he relived his quick ascension into the ranks and minds of the UN he remembered all of the pilots faces when he was introduced as their air to air combat instructor, it was hilarious.

He was coming into Gibraltar on his final approach in his C-17X Dominator where out of nowhere he got a ping on his onboard radar, actually multiple pings and they where coming in fast and heading straight for north America. He Called up the chief RAF Commander back in London on his personal frequency which has yet to be broken into because it is even more secure than the Whitehouse phone line. "Sir, this is Flight lieutenant Mills, i have some urgent news to report" he stated clearly into the head set.

"Go ahead Mills" he replied

"Sir, I picked up 4 pings on my radar heading very quickly for North America coming in from the atmosphere"

"This is not a matter you need to involve yourself in lieutenant, you will be notified if we need you skills" he replied swiftly and immediately cut the connection.

"For fuck sakes, I am one of the only people in the world right now with the capabilities to reach the objects quickly and can assess them, I think it involves me, you overbearing twat" he shouted to himself.

Little did he know that those pings would change his life.


End file.
